Many different types of user interface devices and methods are currently available. Common tactile interface devices include a computer keyboard, a mouse and a joystick. Touch screens detect the presence and location of a touch by a finger or other object within the display area. Infrared remote controls are widely used, and “wearable” hardware devices have been developed, as well, for purposes of remote control.
Computer interfaces based on three-dimensional (3D) sensing of parts of a user's body have also been proposed. For example, PCT International Publication WO 03/071410, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a gesture recognition system using depth-perceptive sensors. A 3D sensor, typically positioned in a room in proximity to the user, provides position information, which is used to identify gestures created by a body part of interest. The gestures are recognized based on the shape of the body part and its position and orientation over an interval. The gesture is classified for determining an input into a related electronic device.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,348,963, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an interactive video display system, in which a display screen displays a visual image, and a camera captures 3D information regarding an object in an interactive area located in front of the display screen. A computer system directs the display screen to change the visual image in response to changes in the object.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.